


Hold me, Anakin

by ahsokasnips



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Also Ahsoka's 18 and Anakin's 21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin was never with Padmé, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, Order 66 (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tcw s7 looks cause I’m obsessed with Ahsoka's Mandalorian outfit, and I missed writing my babies, i just wanted to get it out of my head, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: "Hold me," she said softly. "Hold me and tell me that even when the world ends you’ll be with me."And Anakin did.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Hold me, Anakin

Anakin Skywalker looked around himself, panicked. Everything was falling apart. The clones betrayed them, Palpatine turned out to be a Sith Lord and Anakin...

  
He didn’t know what to do.

He looked at his right.

Ahsoka Tano was looking straight ahead, holding her left arm.

"Anakin," she started.

"Hmm?" He didn’t trust his voice to not break.

It hurt him that he didn’t had any contact with Obi-Wan after all of this started. That he didn’t had contact with anyone besides Ahsoka.

She turned to him and took a step forward.

"Hold me," she said softly. "Hold me and tell me that even when the world ends you’ll be with me."

Not waiting for his response, Ahsoka put her head onto his chest. She felt his breathing, heard his pounding heart. She sent him feeling of calm across their bond, trying to help him this way.

Anakin took a deep breath, to calm himself down. For Ahsoka. She needed him, he had to be her support. He embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, 'Soka," he answered softly and rested his chin between her montrals. "I won’t leave you."

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what is this but I’m pretty happy with it so yeah  
> Hope you liked!


End file.
